Collection!
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: Songs from everyone's point of views. I know already been taken on other stuff but i've had these on here for awhile. so am posting them. Hope ya enjoy um.
1. Amy POV: 7 things

7 Things

I don't own 39 clues or 7 things as much as I would like to. sad… Like they say in showbiz or is that acting hummmm… Oh yah The story must go on!!!!

The rain pattered against the window.

_Isn't amazing the rain feels the same way I do. Like crying. No I am not crying anymore. Not over him. _

"Hey Amy me and Nellie are going out for pizza. Wanna come?"

_Same old Dan. Always thinking about food._

"No thanks. You guys can go without me."

"Sure we'll bring ya back a slice. If ya want it?"

"OK."

_I think I'll just listen to Youtube and read._

_Ya that will be fine. I guess?_

_Great I LOVE blinking messages on my laptop screen_!!

NEW MILEY CYRUS VIDEO!! CLICK TO WATCH!

_Miley Cyrus. Is that girl Dan thought he say at the airport??? Oh well it wont hurt to listen._

_7 Things. Interesting title…_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
_

_**That sounds like me and Ian…**_

_  
It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_  
The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

_Ok That's sorta creepie…_

_  
It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
_

_Yeah that's right he does owe me an apology._

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do  


_That is so weird I mean that is my problem with Ian._

_  
oh_

ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo  
la la la  
ooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooo

_That is just so scary. It like if this Miley chick knew what I was going though and wrote a song about it…_

"Yo Amy! We brought PIZZA!!"

"I thought you guys were going to eat out???"

"Oh we _**WERE **_but NELLIE didn't want to leave you incase you decided to jump out the window! Like my sister is going to get suicidal over IAN COBRA!!!! Right Amy. Amy Right?"

_Let him ponder over that for awhile… _


	2. Ian POV: i caught myself

_She meant every thing to me. She will never trust me though. I locked her in a cave and my mom almost fed her to the sharks. We were meant to be together but I really messed up._

_I remember the first besides my sister's voice I had heard. I heard a song. It was actually what had happened to me. I knew that Lake Tash wasn't real. But I needed to get away from her. I needed to protect her._

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

Of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

Of you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want!

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
When I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you, I knew  
But now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I've should have never thought!

_I should have never thought that I loved her. Never. I should have thought about F.L.O. _


End file.
